Taking Chances
by digthewriter
Summary: Neville is invited to stay at the Burrow while attending a wedding. He's learning that there are pros and cons to every situation.


**TAKING CHANCES**

* * *

 **Warnings/content:** Sexual content. Forced bed sharing. Mention of promiscuity.

 **Disclaimer:** All Harry Potter characters/references are property of JK Rowling and associates. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

The good thing about being a Hogwarts Professor was that Neville didn't have to pay for lodging. He stayed at the school throughout the year, or rented a room at the inn in Hogsmeade over the summer.

The bad thing about being a Hogwarts Professor was that when Neville was invited to a gathering away for the summer, he didn't have a flat to crash at. So he was forced to stay at the Burrow and share a bed like it was summer camp.

0-0-/-/-0-0-/-/-0-0

When Neville woke up in the morning, he was unusually warm. He was aware that he had to share a bed with Ron's older brother, but he'd had no idea the man was going to use him as a body pillow. Charlie's arm was wrapped tightly around Neville's waist, and when he tried to shimmy himself out of the unwanted embrace, he felt Charlie's erection pressed against him.

 _Shite_.

Not only was the man naked, he was hard and tightly attached to Neville.

It hadn't been _that_ long since Neville had had a warm body next to his, but most of them had been fully awake and not straight. _Was_ Charlie straight? Neville had no idea.

"Mm...baby," Charlie whispered in his sleep and pushed his erection against Neville's arse just a bit more firmly. "You feel so good."

"Ex—excuse me," Neville said, as he tried to ensure his voice didn't waver.

"Huh?" Charlie jerked awake.

"I believe you're having a dream," Neville said and grabbed Charlie's arm, removing it off him. He didn't waste any time in getting out of bed and had made sure that the covers were still keeping Charlie...covered.

Charlie looked up at Neville with confusion for a brief second, before his expression turned to amusement. "I suppose you have an objection towards making the dream into a reality," Charlie said.

Neville's eyes widened, then he looked away. Without another word, he grabbed his towel and headed to the bathroom to take a long shower. Hopefully by the time he returned, Charlie would have already gone downstairs for breakfast.

As luck would have it, Charlie wasn't in the room when Neville had returned. He'd heard that Charlie was a free-bird, but he'd had no idea the man would proposition _anyone_ to get off. Most of the stories he'd heard about Charlie involved women, so Neville had just assumed he was straight. Evidently, he'd assumed wrong.

He was glad to be alone in the room so he could get ready in peace. Not too long after, he heard Mrs Weasley calling him down to get breakfast. Charlie was sitting at the table eating and seemed engrossed in a conversation with Ron.

He looked up and smiled at Neville as if nothing awkward had happened. Neville decided to continue the charade and nodded as he took a seat across from Ron.

"Sleep okay?" Ron asked. "Charlie's loud isn't he?"

"What?" Neville asked.

"He snores. Loudly. Why do you think you got stuck sharing with him?" Ron laughed and Charlie threw a piece of bread at his brother.

"I— I don't know," Neville said, unsure of how to respond.

"I don't snore," Charlie protested. "Tell him"

"I wasn't disturbed," Neville said and looked at Mrs Weasley who was bringing the pancakes over to the dining table.

"See, I'm good bed company," Charlie said.

"I don't need to know that," Ron replied.

Neville looked up as the brothers bickered back and forth, then Charlie turned to look at Neville, and winked. Neville felt his face getting hot and quickly turned away, taking a big gulp of the coffee so it wouldn't be completely obvious he was blushing.

0-0-/-/-0-0-/-/-0-0

The next night, Neville stayed out late with Harry and Draco, as it was their last night as bachelors. Besides him, the only other people there were Ron, Dean, Seamus, Blaise, and Theo. Neville was surprised to discover Charlie wasn't out with them. Though, he reckoned Charlie wasn't exactly friends with Harry and Draco. Sure, they knew him a bit, but he was still more Ron's brother than their friend. Neville figured if Harry was marrying Ginny, then Charlie would have been out with them, but then he quickly dismissed the idea. He didn't want to think about Charlie all night.

When he returned to the Burrow with Ron, who was thoroughly pissed, Neville found Charlie sleeping. He looked peaceful with his hair brushed across his forehead and his chest rising and falling with deep breaths beneath a shirt which was two sizes too small.

Neville found himself staring for a while until Charlie opened his eyes and looked at him. "Are you going to stand there all night?" Charlie asked and he gave Neville a start.

"I—Erm—Sorry!" Neville rushed out of the room and locked himself in the bathroom for a good ten minutes. He realised he could have taken a shower but he didn't have any clean clothes there. They were all in his suitcase under the bed.

With a deep breath, he left the bathroom and noticed Charlie had changed his sleeping position. He looked asleep again, thankfully, so Neville crept around the bed, undressed quickly and slid under the covers on his side.

"Did you boys have a good night?" Charlie whispered.

"Yeah. It was fun," Neville replied, and he was glad he wasn't facing Charlie. He felt _so_ awkward.

"You smell good," Charlie said.

"What do I smell like?"

Charlie took in a deep breath. "Like pub food, chips, Firewhisky, and cigarette smoke."

Neville laughed and he turned to look at Charlie, unable to help himself. "And that smells _good_ to you?"

Charlie smiled at him, and Neville saw his eyes twinkle even in the darkness. "You smell like sex."

"Do you ever _not_ think about sex?" Neville asked, almost laughing.

"No." Charlie's response was simple and sincere.

Their feet touched under the covers and Neville didn't pull back. Charlie didn't pull back either, but that wasn't surprising to Neville. He wasn't sure if he should allow to continue this. The flirtation would only result in a quick shag, and then Charlie would forget all about him. But it _had_ been so long for Neville and he almost didn't care.

He placed his hand on Charlie's waist and then his fingers snaked around the hem of Charlie's shirt, pushing it up. "You're so warm," he said.

"That's because you just came from outside," Charlie replied in a soft whisper. "And I've been waiting all night for you."

"So what you're saying, is that you're all hot and bothered for me?" Neville joked.

"Something like that," Charlie answered and wrapped his leg around Neville, pulling him close.

Before Neville could say anything, Charlie's lips were on his and his arms were holding Neville close. Neville released every coherent thought telling him to not do this, and gave into the kiss.

Charlie pushed Neville's trousers down and gripped his erection as Neville followed suit. They rubbed up against each other, half dressed, hot mouths finding skin to kiss, lick, and bite; it was the hottest thing Neville had experienced in a while. Unfortunately, for him, it ended just as fast as it had started.

Charlie spelled them clean in no time, and Neville felt slightly used. He wasn't sure why, since he had kind of used Charlie, too. As he closed his eyes, he was surprised again when Charlie wrapped his arm around his waist and kissed the back of his neck.

0-0-/-/-0-0-/-/-0-0

The wedding ceremony was short and sweet with very minimal tears. Neville figured after dating for over five years, both Harry and Draco wanted to get the ceremony over with quickly and go on their around-the-world trip.

He didn't blame them. If he could escape, he would too.

When he'd woken up in the morning, he was alone in bed. He'd heard the shower and figured Charlie had got up earlier than him. He'd waited in bed until Charlie came out of the bathroom, and he'd barely even looked at Neville.

"All yours," he'd said before he left the room.

When Neville went downstairs for breakfast, he didn't make eye contact with Charlie. If Charlie was being awkward because he thought Neville was going to become clingy, then he had a whole new thing coming.

After that, it seemed like they were just dancing circles around each other. Every time Neville looked to find Charlie, Charlie was flirting or charming one of the wedding guests. He'd thought Charlie looked at him a few times, too, but Neville acted as though he was completely oblivious and spent most of the ceremony along with the reception with Ginny and Dean.

0-0-/-/-0-0-/-/-0-0

"What is your problem?"

Neville was walking away from the bar with three drinks in hand, as it was his turn to go and fetch them. He almost spilled them on himself when Charlie seemed to come out of nowhere.

"My problem?" Neville whispered to avoid attracting any attention.

"Yes," Charlie said and hiccupped.

Great. He was drunk.

"Wait a minute, okay?" Neville asked and Charlie nodded and watched him as Neville walked away to give his friends their drinks before returning to Charlie. "Come with me." He grabbed Charlie's arm and pulled him out of the tent and away from the festivities.

"You think you're better than me," Charlie said and poked Neville's chest with his index finger.

"What?" Neville snapped.

"We have to share a bed tonight, too," Charlie said. "What were you going to do? Pretend to be asleep when I arrived or ignore me all day and then fuck—"

"Shh!"

" _Fuck_ ," Charlie whispered. "Again."

"You're the one flirting with everyone here; how am I supposed to react to that?" Neville asked as quietly as he could. He looked around for other guests and was glad no one had spotted them. He thought about placing a Silencing Charm just to be sure.

"This morning..." Charlie said, looking down at his feet.

Neville took a step back and really _looked_ at him. Charlie Weasley was insecure. Who knew?

"I know. We were both awkward," Neville said. "Maybe we should have talked about how to act so there wouldn't have been any confusion."

Charlie looked up at him and shrugged. "How do you want to act?"

"I don't want to pretend it didn't happen," Neville said.

Charlie nodded. "I don't want to pretend, either." He smiled at Neville and pulled him just a bit closer. "Can we do it again tonight?"

"If you sober up, yeah," Neville said.

"Deal," Charlie said happily and pulled Neville in for a kiss.

0-0-/-/-0-0-/-/-0-0

An hour later, Charlie found Neville again. "I'm ready to go," he said.

"Where are you going?" Dean asked when Charlie had walked away.

"Just helping Charlie back to the Burrow. He's had a few too many to drink," Neville said. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to tell his friends. Was he to just come right out and say that he and Charlie were a thing now? Were they even a thing? Maybe it was just a fling and maybe, even if Charlie was upset about Neville avoiding him, it didn't have to become anything more meaningful.

"I can't believe you're on brother-sitting duty," Ginny said. "Do you want _me_ to take him?"

"No, it's okay," Neville said, smiling. He knew why his friends were so curious. It had less to do with the mystery with Charlie and more with the fact that Terry was at the table with them and both Ginny and Hermione had thought Neville and Terry would really hit it off. Except, Terry, even though he _was_ cute, was about two days too late.

"Are you going to come back?" Seamus asked, "after putting him to bed that is."

"I'll see," Neville answered, and left the table as soon as he could. He didn't want to answer any more questions.

"What was that all about?" Charlie asked, once Neville reached the tent entrance and found Charlie waiting for him there.

"They just wanted me to stay," Neville replied, casually.

"Why?" Charlie asked, sounding a bit affronted.

"They're my friends. They want me to stay and continue drinking."

"And it has nothing to do with the other bloke that keeps glaring at you all night."

"No one is glaring at me," Neville said calmly. "You're imagining things."

"I'm not."

"Charlie," Neville whispered, and Charlie gave him a blank expression. "Are you always this insecure when you're drunk?" He was surprised, because the first night, Charlie had been very hands on and the _opposite_ of insecure.

"No. Not always," Charlie said, and they arrived at the bedroom that had been their destination.

0-0-/-/-0-0-/-/-0-0

When Neville woke up the next day, Charlie's arm was still snaked around him. He allowed himself to grin for a few moments before he schooled his expression and turned to face Charlie.

"Good morning," Charlie whispered, his lips grazing against Neville's.

"Indeed," Neville said in return and pushed his hips against Charlie's.

They lay there for a while, kissing and writhing against each other until Charlie broke the kiss. "We don't want to be late for breakfast," he said.

"Oh. Okay," Neville said as he tried to not sound completely confused. Why did he wait for Neville to wake up, then?

"Do you want to take a shower together?"

Neville chuckled slightly. "You're insatiable."

"Fact," Charlie said and pulled Neville off the bed and guided him towards the bathroom.

In the shower, it was the repeat of the night before. Charlie's hands were everywhere over Neville's body as Neville only braced himself against Charlie's shoulders. As the hot water poured all over them, Charlie slicked his fingers with soap and pushed into Neville. Neville groaned with pleasure, his head rested on Charlie's shoulder and he rubbed their erections together, struggling to keep a steady rhythm.

"Need." _Fuck_. "Want." _Fuck_. "Char—" Neville couldn't keep a coherent thought in his head. He'd never enjoyed himself as much as he enjoyed himself with Charlie. Charlie seemed like he was impossible to satisfy, but, he also took good care of his lover.

In the midst of it all, he couldn't help but wonder how long this would actually go on for. How long until Charlie would get bored of him, too, and move on.

"Stay with me," Charlie said and yanked Neville out of his thoughts. He pulled his fingers out of Neville and then pressed him against the wall. Charlie's mouth stayed on Neville's, their tongues continuing to explore each other's, when Charlie placed his hand over Neville's around their cocks and stroked them together to orgasm.

"I keep waiting..." Charlie said, as they broke apart and continued panting from the exertion.

"Waiting for what?" Neville asked.

"Waiting for this to get less hot, but it doesn't seem to be..."

Neville chuckled. "Yeah. I'm rather surprised myself." He grabbed the soap and started to lather himself first, then Charlie when Charlie grasped his wrist.

"But, it's worth it, though?"

Neville smiled again. "Yeah. Isn't it for you?"

"Yeah." Charlie grinned and they started kissing again. Neville knew they were definitely going to be late for the breakfast.

0-0-/-/-0-0-/-/-0-0

"What is going on with the two of you?"

Neville was walking back into the kitchen from the sitting room when he heard Ron's voice. After breakfast, Ginny, Dean, and Seamus had dragged Neville out in the garden for a quick flying session. He was surprised to see Ron hadn't been there but he'd figured Ron and Hermione wanted to do their own thing.

"What do you mean?" Neville heard Charlie ask. From the sound of the conversation, Neville gathered the only people in the kitchen were Charlie, Ron, and Bill.

"You're acting awfully weird around him," Ron said.

"I don't—"

"You two shagged, didn't you?" Ron said, sounding exasperated.

"Not that it's any of your business—"

"I can't believe it!" Ron roared. "You know, I put the two of you together because I thought you'd at least _behave_ with him and he would actually be able to resist your stupid charm girls are always going on about. I thought you were straight now, anyway!"

"I never said I was straight from now on." Charlie sounded annoyed. "All I'd said was I'd stopped shagging men, because it wasn't doing anything for me anymore. I mean, women weren't really doing that great, either. I just thought—I don't know what I thought."

"So, what happened?" Bill asked.

"He's just different, you know," Charlie said.

"I know. He happens to be one of my close friends and if this blows up in your face and if he stops coming around because of you—"

"It's not like that," Charlie said. "I mean, I didn't want to be attracted to him. The first night I was just teasing him, thinking he might get awkwarded out and leave; find a new place to sleep. But, I think he liked me from the start, too."

Neville's heart sank a little at hearing that. Charlie only made a pass at him the first night because he wanted him to leave?

"And now?" Neville heard Bill ask.

There were a few moments of silence and Neville didn't know what to make of it.

"He just got under my skin somehow. Usually, if I fool around with someone, and then they're cold or standoffish to me, it doesn't make much of a difference, you know? I was almost always okay with them ignoring me after. It made my life easier. I didn't have to explain to them how it worked. They just understood. It was a onetime thing." He released a sigh and Neville imagined Charlie looking cross like he'd looked the night before. "But when Neville started to ignore me, it _really_ bothered me. I wanted him to give me attention. I _wanted_ him to look at me or try to talk to me. So when I saw Ginny and the rest of his friends were trying to get him together with that Terry bloke—I nearly well lost it."

"Why?" Ron asked, sounding uncertain.

"What did you do?" Bill asked.

"I acted like a wanker and Neville put up with it. He calmed me down, paid attention to me and then we got back and— It's pretty fucking brilliant, really. He's incredible. Then this morning in the shower..." Charlie released another deep sigh and Neville smiled at the memory of them in the shower together.

"Gross," Ron said.

"That's hot," Bill said.

Neville almost let out a shocked cough at Bill's reaction.

"Ew. You're _imagining_ him in the shower!" Ron exclaimed.

"No. I'm not imagining him in the shower," Bill said, sounding frustrated. "It just reminds me of the first time Fleur and I showered together. It's a complicated, weird situation. Showers aren't that sexy. There's water pouring all over your head, your face, you're kind of snorting it. At the same time you've got soap, you're trying to get clean, but be sexy at the same time— it's not an easy task. Plus, if you're not careful, you can slip and fall. Then, you share a shower with someone you care about. She wants you, you want her, or in Charlie's case, him. Everything just clicks and it _is_ sexy, even if there's water pouring over your head while you're on your knees and—"

Bill stopped talking for a few seconds before he asked, "What?"

"He's imagining Fleur in the shower," Charlie said.

"Hey, that's my wife!" Bill protested.

"You brought it up," Ron declared.

"I'm going to tell Hermione," Bill said.

"Right. You'll tell my wife we were talking about us taking showers with our wives or boyfriends, or whatever. Her face is going to turn red, and you'll have to explain to Fleur why you were talking to Hermione about me and Hermione showering together—"

"Well, as long as we've moved on from discussing my situation, I'm rather enjoying this conversation," Charlie said.

"No, we haven't moved on," Ron said. "I don't want you breaking Neville's heart."

"What if he breaks mine?" Charlie sounded serious and that surprised Neville more than it should have.

"He won't. Neville's a good bloke. You on the other hand...I don't trust."

"You're my brother. I think you're supposed to take my side," Charlie said and Neville heard him stand up. He quickly walked away from the door and headed up the stairs to the bedroom.

0-0-/-/-0-0-/-/-0-0

"It's our last night together." Charlie snuck into the bed and under the blankets as Neville lay on his side, thinking.

"Yeah," Neville answered.

"I go back to Romania tomorrow."

"Yeah."

"And you go back to doing whatever you're doing with your life."

Neville chuckled. "Yeah. Herbology lesson plans for the upcoming school year."

"Right."

"I still have a few weeks left before I have to get back to Hogwarts," Neville said and turned to face Charlie. He'd heard the conversations before, and even if he didn't really believe it, he'd heard Charlie express his insecurities with Neville.

He was afraid Neville didn't want _him_.

"So. Maybe..." Neville drawled. "I could try to find some interesting plants in Romania for my lessons."

Charlie smiled and snugged him closer.

"Do you think that's a possibility?"

"Yeah," Charlie said, twining their legs together. "I think that can be arranged."

0-0-/-/-0-0-/-/-0-0

The good thing about spending the summer holidays in Romania was that Neville got an opportunity to do some real research on Botany, Plant Biology, and Herbology.

The bad thing about spending the summer holidays in Romania...No, there were no bad things about having hot sex with Charlie Weasley.

* * *

THE END

Thank you for reading this story.


End file.
